Who Deserve To Be Here
Season 3 Episode 6 "Who Deserve to Be Here" After Jotrice has been eliminated Jasir secretly went to Declan telling thank you, because he was not expecting to have 0 votes against him. There was a little party with Jasir, Nate, Leah, Jakeila and Autumn while Declan, Tai and Austin are sleep. Everyone is joking around having a good time, Everyone really seem to like Nate. Leah said in the beginning he always hung out around Duane, Declan and Tia. She really didn't get a chance to know him. Next morning, Austin is talking with Leah telling her that no one understands the way he play his game, even though he is not apart of a alliance, he is going what benefits him at the end. Leah really understand that, she told him that Declan is still the target. Jasir is definitely starting to trust Declan right now. Everyone is going to the classroom to here the next challenge. The challenge will take place in a library, everyone will take a little card with a random book title, they then will search for their book throughout the library. When they find their books, there will be little messages inside the book that determines the top 4 to go to the second round. Leah hates school, she thinks things will go wrong for her on this challenge. Austin have won the first individual challenge on day 1 and the last indivual challenge, he is aiming for a third time. Everyone gets to the library, and everyone pulls a library card. On the go, everyone sprints all around the library. Leah is having a really difficult time finding where her book is. Austin is the first to find his book and runs back. Jasir is growing really annoyed by Austin winning these challenges, he's considering having him be the next to go. Declan saw tai with her card and he takes it from her and flicks it on the ground. Tai is so annoyed, Declan finds his book. In order to make his self look good, he is helping tai find her book telling her where to go, but she don't want to listening to him. Soon Jay, Jakeila and Autumn. Declan is still trying to help her, and the others are wondering why Tai is standing their. Nate is having a hard time, Leah ran past him telling him she hate this. Nate found his book and ran back. Tai isn't moving, she's just standing there because she doesn't want to follow Declan's directions. Declan gave up telling the other, that he tried helping her but she don't want to listen. Leah finally found her book, now they are waiting on Tai who is walking, slacking and no giving a eff. Everyone now is just annoyed waiting for her. But she finally finds her book. Now everyone opens their books to see their message, Tai's says she advances to round 2, same with Leah, Declan and Jakeila. While Nate, Austin, Autumn and Jay's message says they are out of the challenge. Jasir is happy to not see Austin winning another challenge. Round 2, Declan, Leah, Jakeila and Tai will be looking for three books. The first one to retrieve all three books wins the challenge. The rule, they can only retrieve one book at time. On the go, they ran all around the library. Leah surprisingly found her first book. One point for Leah. Declan is still looking for his first. Autumn is hoping that Tai doesn't do what she did earlier. Leah found her second book, and Declan and Jakeila found their first. Leah has 2 point, Declan and Jakeila has 1 and zip for Tai. Jakeila found her second book. It's between Leah and Jakeila. Jakeila sees her third book along with Leah, both are rushing back to place their book. But Leah got there first, making her the winner. Leah will be in charge of nominating two people. Jay tells her it would be good to put up, Tai, Nate or Austin. Leah really don't like the fact that Jay is telling her what to do, yeah she's in a alliance with him, but that doesn't mean he is In Charge of her decisions. Leah to talk to Austin about it. He tells her that is the reason why he play this game the way he does. He makes his own choices solely on what he thinks is best for him. Leah really respects Austin and if anyone deserves to win it would be Austin out of everyone. There's a BBQ out back for celebrating Leah's victory. Everyone is eating having a good time. Tai's strategy is to make her self seem weak so people will take her to the finals. She see Declan and is automatically annoyed and pissed. Leah is still thinking about her decision but Jasir told her not to put up Declan. Leah is confused as to why he would tell her that. Now the two of them are arguing about it. Austin doesn't feel confident about this, he have been winning challenges and people could see him as a threat. Jakeila is happy and dancing, cause she know she's not going anywhere. After the party everyone is in detention waiting for Leah. Leah walks in, she's making her decision base on the plan she had early in the game, so Declan is her first choice. Declan is up for the second time. Next she nominates Tai because she don't really take the game seriously. Leah has grown So annoyed by Tai, she's u trustworthy, she don't take the game seriously and she's just float through this game. Now it's time for campaigning. Tai is confident because she knows that half of the people hate Declan. 6 people are voting, Leah, Jay, Nate, Jakeila, Autumn and Austin. Declan knows Nate and Austin will help him. All he have to do is make sure Jay is on the same page and tie the votes. Tai us telling Jakeila and Autumn that Declan is stronger then her, he is sneaky and she's suggesting that they vote Declan off. Jakeila haven't seen Declan in 4 years since Kirk Middle School, he never changed, she feels that he's should be next to go. Declan finds Jay and is asking him if he could convince Leah or Autumn to not vote for him, Jasir told him that Leah was set in getting rid of him, but he'll find out where Autumns heads at. Jasir tells Autumn that Tai need to go tonight. Autumn thought the plan was to get rid of Declan, Jay told her that they can worried about him last. Autumn doesn't know about this, she thinks it's best to eliminate him while he's up for elimination. At elimination everyone comes, Declan doesn't know where anyone's head is. Leah was ask about her choices, if they were easy or not. Leah said that it was easy because Declan is a target, and has been a target since day one, and Tai is just a floater. Autumn added that Declan has caused trouble, and this is a good time to get rid of him. Declan is nervous, he is wondering what Jay said to her when he told him that he was going to convince her to not vote for him. Tai was asked to give her final plea before the voting. She said it will make since to keep her, someone who don't, talk about people, who one who is mature, and who is not the best in challenges, until Declan cut her off. Declan added that Tai is the one who don't deserve to be here, cause she already won season 2, and she's back to win again, he added that she don't have no official alliance. Haven't won anything just like her season, and will probably win again. He feels that even though him, and Jakeila and Leah has been on a season, they haven't won anything, he think that they should have a fair chance of winning. Jakeila love that, she spoke out saying she agree, Tai isn't trustworthy and she already won so why is she still here, give everyone else a chance. It's time to vote, Nate votes Tai, Next Autumn, then Jay, then Jakeila, Leah and Austin. The first vote goes to Declan, Tai smiled next votes is for Tai, third vote goes to Tai, fourth vote.... Tai final vote is Tai. With 5 to 1 vote Tai is going home. Declan says thank you! Tai is upset and just walks off. She goes to up to pack her bags, she is really upset she really hates Declan, and she never wants to do any of these ever, she doesn't care who wins, she thinks that nobody deserves it. Declan goes up while she's packing, Declan offered to help her pack to be a asshole. She told him to get away from her, as she's getting emotional. She finally leaves the house. Declan yells and never come back! Autumn couldn't believe this. Nate is laughing his ass off. Autumn goes to tell Leah and Jakeila that Declan was being a bully antagonizing her. Leah says it's ok, cause he's the next one. Leah revealed that she was the only one to vote for Declan. Jay is thinking about the game's alliances saying that there are two major alliances, his alliance which is him, Autumn, Jakeila and Leah against Declan and Nate. And Austin is in the middle, or a wild card. But no one knows that Jay and Declan has a final five deal, they will make sure their alliances won't target one another and plan to get Austin out, then Nate out. Jay plans on backstabbing Declan at the final 5. Autumn goes to Jay and reminded him that it's the final 7 and its best to watch Declan, Leah and Jakeila cause they are the only vets left....